The Beginning of the End?
by madiaustinxo
Summary: All it takes is a day at the beach to break a friendship. sorry for the bad title might change it later. R&R!


**I don't own Lemonade Mouth. **

**A/N I've had many people asking me to make my one shot called **_**Beach Baby **_**from my story **_**Liven The Life **_**into a multi-chapter story, therefore this chapter is pretty much the same as that one shot so if you have read the one shot in my other story, sorry that there so alike, but there may be a few tweaks in it so… read on if you wish. Thanks!**

"Oh my god it's so hot out here!" Stella said fanning herself with her hand. Her, Mo, Olivia, Wen and Charlie were sitting outside waiting for the school to open; they had gotten there early so the doors to the building were still locked.

"Come on Stells dont be so over dramatic" Olivia said with an eye roll.

But the thing is, Stella wasn't being the least bit dramatic. It was around 98 degrees . And if that wasn't enough to prove the heat, Stella ditched her black skinnies, Question? Authority tee, jacket, and tennis shoes for a pair of light jean short-shorts, a neon tank-top, and a pair of flip-flops.

"Over dramatic! It is fricking 98 degrees out here Olivia!" Stella yelled her temper was always short in the mornings but on hot days even the smallest things could set her off.

"Then leave! We don't need your complaints." Charlie said with a glare. _Dang heat makes him moody too. _Stella thought.

"Fine!" and with that Stella was off.

"Wait Stella!" Mo called. "Nice goin!" Mo said throwing a glare towards Charlie, Wen and Olivia, running off after Stella.

"Stella wait!"

"What?"

"I'm coming with you."

Stella smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Awesome." Stella turned and started walking again only to run into somebody. "Oh my god I am _so_ sor- oh wait, it's you. Nevermind then." Stella said looking into Ray's bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, you're nice." Ray said with a smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug. Stella brought her arms up around his neck, hugging him back. Mo, Stella Ray, and Scott had gotten closer in the past few months, spending quite a bit of time with each other.

Though the fours friendship had grown into a tight bond Stella and Ray never missed a chance to annoy one another when the got one, this amused Mo and Scott very much as they usually sat back and would watch the two bicker about nothing.

"And where is my hug, might I ask?" Scott said to Stella, an amused look on his face.

"Hey Scott." Stella laughed out jumping into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

Scott chuckled and hugged her back.

_Back with the others_

Olivia, Wen, and Charlie sat watching the scene in front of them unfold.

"We should be the ones with Mo and Stella right now not those Mudslide jerks." Charlie said with a glare on his normally cheerful face.

"I know Charlie, but maybe it's good for them, I mean, Ray has stopped picking on us so much, Mo gets to have more time with Scott, and Stella, well, she's finally back to her old happy and peaceful self. We should probably be happy for them." Olivia said even though it kind of hurt her to know that their previous enemies could make her two best girl-friends happier then they could.

"I guess but still it's not fair." Charlie said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Char." Wen said, forcing a smile. He was as upset about the topic as Charlie and Olivia.

_Back with Stella, Mo, Ray and Scott._

"You know what you guys? I think I know just how to beat this heat." Stella said with an evil spark in her eyes and mischievous smile on her face.

"And what might that be?" Mo said thought she had a pretty good idea as to what Stella was thinking.

"What do ya say we skip and head down to the beach?" Stella said already knowing the answer.

"Im in." Mo agreed.

"Cool." Ray answered.

Then the three turned their heads to Scott.

"How could I pass up that offer?" Scott said with a grin. "I'll go get my jeep, you guys stay here."

"Okay." Stella said distracted by her texting them in 'sick' **(For the sake of the chapter lets pretend the school can receive text messages that go into the office e-mail, kay?) **

_Beep-beep_

"That was fast." Mo commented jumping into the back of Scott's jeep with Stella.

_At the beach_

"Ray! Don't you dare!" Stella shrieked as Ray lifted her up off the dock and held her above the water. "I swear if you drop me I will kill you!"

"Eh, I think I'll risk it." He said with a smirk tossing her into the water.

Out of nowhere Ray felt pressure on his back, and then all he could feel was the warm-ish water around him.

"Scott!"

"Oops, my hands slipped." Scott smirked.

"Okay dude, you have like _no_ idea how perverted that sounded." Stella giggled climbing onto the dock.

"Ew." Mo said. At that comment Stella grabbed Mo's ankle and pulled her into the water.

"Ah! Stella!"

"Oopsie." Stella said with a sweet smile on her face. "Hey Scott, got a radio in your jeep?"

"Yeah."

"Go get it."

"Okay..?"

_1 hour later_

"Yes! We win! Pay up!" Stella shouted throwing her arms up in the air, nearly loosing her balance on Ray's shoulders. "Ah!" She shouted grabbing his hands to steady herself.

"Pay up? Stell, we didn't bet anything." Mo said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah. Darn it."

After 4 more hours of games and fun the four decided to have a campfire due to the fact Stella could barley keep herself above water anymore.

"Today was so fun." Mo said smiling.

"Totally, we should do this again like really soon." Stella said with a yawn, leaning back into Ray's chest.

"Let's try getting some sleep first, tomorrow's Saturday, I have a tent in my jeep and laptop, movies, battery powered TV, radio, food, blankets, and pillows, who votes we sleep here tonight?" Scott said.

Everyone agreed. By the time everything was set up Stella was dead on her feet, and Mo wasn't that far behind.

"Lets get to sleep, night guys." Scott said

"Night." Mo said

"G'night" Ray muttered, lying down next to Stella.

"Mmm-nigh." Stella mumbled, curling up into Ray, closing her eyes and falling into a quiet, and peaceful sleep.

After slight laughs being shared by Mo, Scott, and Ray at Stella's mumbled reply the three lied down, each slowly falling into a deep sleep.

_The Next Morning (__**A/N: I told you it would be tweaked, this chapter is longer than the one shot!)**_

That morning Stella awoke to the bright light of the rising sun peering through the thin fabric of Scott's tent.

"Mmm." She mumbled looking around slightly before once again shutting her eyes, wanting to fall back asleep.

Ten minuets had past, Stella was still lying awake wanting sleep to dawn upon her to no avail.

"Stells? Are you up?" She heard Mo ask from next to her.

Mo's voice had startled Stella a bit causeing her to jump just the slightest.

Stella turned over on her other side and saw Mo's bright brown eyes looking at her.

"Mo? What are you doing up?" Stella asked her.

"I woke up five minuets ago; I can't get back to sleep." Mo explained.

"Oh." Stella said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Mo said.

A silence passed over the two girls, only to be interrupted by a groan from Scott.

"What time is it?" He asked sitting up.

Stella pulled out her phone, looking at the time.

"Ten seventeen, why?" She asked.

"Just wondering. Hey, is Ray still asleep?" He asked.

"Nope." Ray said sitting up.

"How long have you been up?" Mo and Stella asked him.

"For like fifteen minuets."

"Oh. Well come on lets get some food, im starved!" Stella said getting up, then leaning down to pull Mo up and out of the tent.

"It's gonna be a long day, dude." Scott said to Ray with a chuckle.

"Yea, you can bet on that."

**A/N: So is it good? Do you like it? Please review! Thanks! **


End file.
